Of a Frozen Pond
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Tales of a frozen pond. Come and see the mystery! Request by Hutt. Shadonic, enjoy!


**Of a Frozen Pond**

_Tales of a journey, what can I say?_

_I've been there and everywhere,_

_And back before the rising sun._

_But you have me stunned_

_Like no other could._

_I don't see why I love you,_

_But I know that I should._

"I've been here, all around, yeah," Sonic's fingers danced over the strings of his familiar red guitar, the worn grooves molding to his skin. "Can't stop thinking, oooh," He was singing softly, composing to pass the time. Where was Shadow? What was keeping him? They were supposed to see each other tonight.

Shadow _promised_ he would pull away from GUN long enough to see him. Sonic himself had offered to come, but Shadow refused. _"It's too cold outside, Sonic."_ He'd said last night over the phone. _"You'll freeze!"_

"God, doorbell!" Sonic growled, emerald eyes dashing up towards the dark rectangular shape that happened to be the redwood door to his small house. "Ring, goddammit! _Ring_!" He was practically begging now, almost falling to his knees were it not for the guitar that kept him planted to the couch.

It was _not_ too cold outside! Sonic argued inwardly with the inner voice representing Shadow. Besides even if it was, he would rather be frozen then to have to stare at the friggin' door, waiting for that blasted bell to freakin' go off already.

The lonesome chine echoed throughout the still, dark house. Sonic squeaked, threw his guitar to one side, and sprinted the short distance to the door. It took him longer to get the door open because his hands were trembling so much, but he made the effort and came out successful. "Shadow!" He squealed with delight, jumping into Shadow's arms.

The dark hedgehog's beautiful coal-dark fur and red highlights looked perfect against the white snow, both that which was on the ground already and that which was falling. His ruby eyes passed over the cobalt hedgie, clinging to him and nuzzling him like nobody's business.

Like they would _never_ do in public, even if people _did _find out.

"Hmph. Glad to see you're as hyper as usual. Did you drink coffee or something while I was out?" The voice was stern and cold, as Shadow's voice usually was. But, it had a teasing sense to it, which assured Sonic of his love for him.

"Aww, nopies, Shads. Just missed ya too much." The younger male cooed, rubbing against Shadow beautiful white chest fur before letting out an adorable little sneeze.

Shadow peered upward at the falling snow before looking down to inspect his boyfriend. "Hmmm. Just as unintelligent as ever. Sonic, how many times have I told you? If you're going to glomp me in the doorway, put _shoes on_ before you do it!"

Sonic sniffled, for though he didn't get sick often, his immune system had a loophole for sniffles, commonly from cold, wet places or his socked feet being buried in snow. "You know I'm not gonna when I miss you, Shadzy." He sneezed again, this time louder.

"You will one day blow your brains out." Shadow promised, nipping Sonic's black nose. "Now, come along inside before you get frost bite."

Sonic stepped back inside, feeling his toes numb up from the cold. "I'll make some hot cocoa for us."

Shadow crossed to the kitchen and Sonic slipped on his slippers over his toes before speeding there as well. He immediately began to prepare the chocolate, blushing every time he had to bend down. Shadow often daydreamed about that butt, but would never willingly say so. "How was work?" The cobalt one had to strike up a conversation, as it always went.

"Usual. Boring, dull…lack of blue." A rare grin crossed Shadow's face as he leaned further into the wall and Sonic turned on his heel, pretending to be both surprised and insulted. "Wipe that look off your face. It makes me wonder why I want to fuck you."

Sonic cocked one ear and turned back to the stove. He didn't need Shadow to know that, now that he was nice and warm, he actually required food. Ah, he hadn't eaten since three and it was about six now… "Okay."

"What's bugging, blue?" Shadow wondered, going against common character and wrapping his arms around Sonic's body, pulling himself against the curves present there. It was a line he used often, for lack of anything better to say. Besides, it had a bit of a ring to it.

Cobalt frowned and rested his head against ebony's shoulder. "Starving." He muttered.

"Yeah, me too." Shadow admitted, mirroring Sonic's expression as he pulled away. "Let's fill our stomachs." He pulled open the fridge and looked inside. The yellow light lit up the dark room. "Chicken sound good?"

"You read my mind." Sonic answered, licking his lips as he reached for the marshmallows.

"Do I even need to ask?"

"Don't think so. Do you _want_ to?"

Shadow sighed. "What movie?"

"Oh, something I can easily loose interest in." Sonic grinned, peering at his boyfriend's butt as ebony stooped to turn the oven on.

"Oh, so then most anything is good?" Shadow's icy outside was quickly melting, as it usually did when Sonic was with him. That was the beautiful thing about their relationships: Both boys could actually unclench their guard, who they were to everyone else, and relax in each other's company.

"Hmmm. Try anything in the children's genre. I think I still have some lying around."

"Oh, when the kit still lived here?"

"Yepp." Sonic fixed the hot chocolate with ease, piling on the marshmallows for fun.

"Can't _stand _those, though." Shadow made a face as he slipped the succulent bird into the oven. "It's odd sex background noise, too."

"Fine then. Pick something interesting, we'll watch while we eat, and then with full stomachs we will fuck until you have to go to work."

"I may not need to sleep, but _you_ do."

"Cums tire me." Sonic shrugged. "And empty stomachs. But, you won't go there, will you?"

"Me?" Shadow feigned innocence. "Fuck you when _you're_ on empty? Don't think so! You're not as lively then."

"Haha." Sonic thrust the hot chocolate into ebony's waiting hands and collapsed into the couch with a mug of his own. He began to slurp at it noisily. "Pick something already!"

"Fine, fine." Shadow bent over the movie cabinet. "Hey Sonic? How long has it been since we've seen _Blackblood Castle Rising_?"

%%%%%%%%%%

All was quiet as the blue light from the movie lit up the faces of the two males. Both were munching on chicken, stuffing themselves almost till they were on the verge of drowsiness. The movie was about a journey of unlikely heroes to destroy the ultimate evil pendent of epic badness. It was soon over, the credits scrolling up the screen, however, and it became quite dark.

The boys remembered the early days, when they'd first been together. Sex on the ARK. That floor was probably still stained with the remnants of that beautiful night.

Sonic giggled as he thought about it and Shadow pulled him closer. "Maybe we can't wait for the bed?" He mused, observing Sonic's eager clutching.

"Oh my God, I was thinking."

"Surprise there."

Sonic glared as they walked to the bedroom. "I was thinking about what I wanted you to do to me."

"Yeah?" Shadow instant became interested as both hedgehogs slipped off their shoes.

"Yeah, and I know." That little adorable half-grin appeared on his face. "I want you to cum in my throat. I want to suck your huge penis. I wanna choke on it." Sonic knelt on the bed, grabbing at Shadow's chest fur. "I _want _you! Please, Shadow!"

The dark one climbed onto the bed and pressed Sonic's back against the covers. With body pressed against cobalt's, he began to suck his neck. "Oh dear. We're going to ruin such nice sheets."

"Don't tease me, Shadooow!" Moaned Sonic. "I want you in me! _Now_!"

"In a hurry tonight?" Wondered Shadow, spreading Sonic's legs wide apart and moving him so he had a good shot as his butt. Penis erect, he thrust it into Sonic's ass.

"Oooooah," Sonic groaned. "More, Shadow! I want _more_!"

"As you wish." Grunted Shadow, thrusting thirteen more times before pulling out.

"Okay, Sonic. Open up."

"You mean it?"

Shadow nodded. Sonic complied and Shadow thrust his penis into Sonic's mouth. Then, he cummed.

Sonic swallowed the warm cum like a remedy. It tasted so sweet and delicious. He wanted more. Moving his tongue around the organ, he sucked and yanked at it. All the while, Shadow moaned and rocked, stroking Sonic's ear with pleasure. "Why…haven't you cummed yet?" He groaned. "I want yours, too."

Sonic had a mouthful of dick and couldn't speak. Finally, he let it free. Drool now moistened the organ. "Real nice, Sonic." Muttered Shadow.

"Go on." Sonic cried. "Suck mine now!"

Shadow did, picking up Sonic by the waist and bringing it to his mouth. It went in like a hot dog, but down like who knows what. Shadow found himself chocking as he massaged it with his tongue and waited.

Then came the cum.

Shadow thought this tasted better than hot chocolate. It was so amazing that he fell down into the bed and just had to have more. Like a child to his binky, he sucked and pulled and nibbled until Sonic had to stop him.

"I'm tired." He complained yawning.

"You _look_ tired." Commented Shadow, turning down the covers and slipping Sonic beneath them before climbing in himself and pulling them up again. Arms wrapped around the opposite one's necks and Sonic nuzzled the white tuft of fur on ebony's bare chest.

"Good night, angel of darkness."

"Good night, pretty baby."

_And so the tale of a frozen pond ends._

_Where was the pond?_

_Ah, is that not the mystery of it all?_

Request for Hutt. Hope you like!


End file.
